Kimi Ga Iru
by AkashiKazune1
Summary: Ini hanyalah kisah perjuangan kedua pasangan yang sama-sama mengidap kanker ganas. Mereka berdua berjuang untuk sembuh dari penyakit ini. Tapi bagaimana bila Tuhan berkata lain? Akankah mereka menerima kenyataan pahit yang Tuhan berikan?/ Warning inside!/Pairing:AkaKuro/Long One-Shoot!/Happy reading minna


**KUROKO NO BASUKE IT'S BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**Kimi Ga Iru | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! typo, EYD tidak sesuai, geje, abal, alur terlalu cepat, OOC, Long One-Shoot!**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

Dokter tengah melihat-lihat selembar kertas dihadapannya, beberapa kali ia membaca lembaran tersebut berulang kali. Sambil membaca ia mengelus-elus dagunya sambil bergumam 'Hmm'. Setelah mengecek data tersebut, dokter menatap seorang pemuda yang tengah berada di hadapannya.

"Baiklah Akashi-san kondisimu tidak jauh memburuk dari waktu itu."

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Akashi-san' hanya menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan tajam, lalu ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Sekarang kau hanyalah perlu banyak istirahat dan kurangi kegiatanmu."

Akashi mengangguk lagi, lalu dokter tersebut memberi Akashi beberapa obat untuk dikonsumsinya. Setelah itu, Akashi pamit untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut sambil menatap lantai putih yang tengah dipijaknya.

Akashi kini sudah keluar dari rumah sakit tempat ia diperiksa tadi. Kali ini ia hanya ingin pulang dengan berjalan kaki, tidak mau dijemput oleh supir pribadinya sendiri. Entah kenapa kali ini ia hanya ingin sendiri tidak ingin diganggu.

Ia berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang beberapa sudah ditutupi oleh timbunan salju. Ia terus menyusuri jalan dan tanpa disadari kakinya membawa dirinya menuju sebuah taman bermain. Tanpa basa-basi Akashi pun duduk di bangku taman yang tidak tertutupi salju, lalu ia membuka selembaran yang diberikan oleh dokter tersebut. Kini tatapannya kosong.

Penyakit yang di deritanya kini kian parah sebab pekerjaan sebagai penerus Akashi Corp itu tidak mudah. Butuh waktu untuk pulang larut malam sampai telat makan hanya untuk setumpuk berkas perusahaan tersebut. Kini Akashi merutuki kebodohannya. Kalau saja ia menuruti nasihat dokter. Kalau saja ia bukan penerus Akashi Corp. Kalau saja ia tidak memiliki penyakit tersebut.

Sungguh entah kenapa Akashi capek dengan semua cobaan yang diberikan Tuhan olehnya. Kini ia tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup, hanya tinggal menghitung hari untuk mencapai ajalnya.

Kini Akashi memejamkan kelopak matanya. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali mengakhiri hidup ini. Karena ia tidak punya pendirian untuk hidup lagi.

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?" tanya seseorang.

Akashi mendongak dan mendapati seorang pemuda tengah bertanya kepadanya. Iris baby blue dan surai biru langit musim panas menatapnya sambil membawa sebuah tas troli berbentuk silinder. Di kedua lubang hidung pemuda itu dipasang alat bantu pernapasan.

Akashi hanya mengangguk lalu menggeser posisi duduknya, pemuda itu lalu duduk di sebelah Akashi dan meletakkan tas troli tersebut di samping bangku yang ia duduki. Keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Aku sedang ingin menyendiri."

"Tidak ingin berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Aku tidak punya teman."

Pemuda itu langsung diam tak bergeming saat mendengar jawaban dari mulut Akashi. Diam sejenak akhirnya pemuda itu bebicara lagi.

"Kalau begitu kita sama."

Akashi menatap pemuda itu heran,"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku juga tidak memiliki teman karena hawa keberadaanku yang tipis."

Akashi hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berteman?" tanya pemuda itu.

Akashi berpikir sejenak, dipikir-pikir tidak ada salahnya berteman bukan? Lagipula ia juga ingin merasakan mempunyai seorang teman itu seperti apa.

"Baiklah."

Terlihat senyum cerah yang terlukis di paras manis pemuda itu. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu," ujarnya diiringi oleh senyuman.

"Akashi Seijuurou," ujar Akashi sambil membalas uluran Kuroko.

"Apakah Akashi-kun direktur perusahaan Akashi Corp yang terkenal itu?"

"Ya."

"Wah hebat ya pasti enak bekerja disebuah perusahaan terkenal."

"Tidak juga," jawab Akashi dengan dingin.

Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Akashi bingung. Kenapa ia tidak senang dengan kehidupan mewah seperti itu?

"Kau tahu? Karena perusahaan itulah membuat diriku menjadi seperti ini," perlahan Akashi mencengkram jas yang ia kenakan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku mengidap penyakit dan kau tidak boleh berada di dekatku."

Kuroko membulatkan kedua iris baby bluenya, tidak percaya yang dikatakan Akashi tadi. Mengidap penyakit? Jika dilihat ia sama sekali sehat tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia memiliki penyakit.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun berpikir seperti itu?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa Akashi-kun berpikir bahwa diri Akashi-kun begitu berbahaya di dekat orang lain?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Maksudku bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika memiliki seseorang sebagai penyemangat hidup? Dengan begitu Akashi-kun tidak akan terlalu khawatir bila mengidap penyakit tersebut," ujar Kuroko dengan senyuman tulusnya.

Mendengar perkataan Kuroko, entah kenapa Akashi makin penasaran dengan pemuda tersebut. Meskipun memliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis serta minim ekspresi, tetapi pemuda itu tanpa disadari menyemangati Akashi. Mensupport dirinya untuk tetap berjuang melawan penyakitnya.

Tanpa disadari Akashi tersenyum tipis ke arah Kuroko. Meski samar tetapi Kuroko melihat senyuman yang diberikan Akashi kepadanya.

"Akashi-kun kalau boleh tau apa penyakit yang kau idap sekarang?"

"Leukemia."

"A-ah souka, tapi tenang saja Akashi-kun pasti bisa sembuh dari penyakit itu," ujar Kuroko diiringi senyum hangat.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Silahkan."

"Kenapa kau memakai selang pernapasan? Apa kau selalu memakainya setiap saat?"

"Ya aku memang selalu memakainya setiap saat."

"Apakah kau mengidap penyakit berbahaya?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, sebenarnya ia enggan memberi tahu Akashi tentang penyakit yang diidapnya sekarang. Tapi rasanya tidak enak jika menolak. Akhirnya dengan penuh keberanian Kuroko pun menjawab.

"Ya Akashi-kun aku mengidap penyakit sepertimu juga."

"Penyakit apa?"

"Kanker paru-paru."

Sontak kedua iris dwiwarna milik pemuda bersurai scarlet itu membulat sempurna. Separah ini kah penyakit yang dialami Kuroko sampai-sampai ia harus membawa tabung oksigennya kemana-mana?

Akashi hanya diam tak bergeming, rasa bersalah menyelimutinya sekarang karena telah menanyakan penyakit yang diderita oleh Kuroko.

"Tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyerah berjuang melawan penyakit ini. Karena aku maish punya impian."

"Apa impianmu?"

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang guru TK," ujar Kuroko dengan bangga.

Mendengar hal tersebut Akashi tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Ya baru kali ini Akashi bisa tertawa lepas seperti sekarang. Dan disambut oleh gerutuan Kuroko. Entah kenapa Akashi makin penasaran dengan pemuda yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari. Minggu demi minggu. Bulan demi bulan. Akhirnya hubungan diantara keduanya menjadi lebih dekat. Terutama Akashi. Kini sifatnya bukan seperti dulu lagi, jika dulu ia dikenal sebagai 'Raja Iblis' maka bisa dibilang sekarang menjadi pemuda yang rendah hati. Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu.

Berterima kasihlah kepada Kuroko Tetsuya yang sudah mengubah sikap dingin Akashi menjadi seperti sekarang. Kini keduanya sedang duduk di bawah mekarnya pohon sakura, menikmati hawa musim semi. Akashi tengah membacakan sebuah buku cerita dan Kuroko menidurkan kepalanya di bahu milik Akashi. Kuroko mendengar dengan saksama cerita yang diceritakan oleh Akashi.

Sesekali Kuroko tertawa melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya yang menirukan tokoh dalam cerita tersebut.

"Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi.

"Ya Sei-kun?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi?"

"Eh tapi kemana?"

"Ya kita pergi ke taman bermain."

Kuroko berpikir sejenak lalu menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo," ujar Akashi sambil memegang tangan Kuroko lembut dan dibalas ole si empu.

"Sei-kun tapi…"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana dengan tas troli ku?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada hati-hati.

Akashi berpikir sejenak lalu tiba-tiba saja Akashi berjongkok membelakangi Kuroko. Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya, bingung dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya.

"Tetsuya pakai tas troli mu aku akan menggendongmu sekarang," ujar Akashi lembut.

"A-ah jangan Sei-kun a-aku terlalu berat apalagi ditambah—"

"Jangan banyak bicara Tetsuya ayo cepat," ujar Akashi disertai senyuman lembut.

Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah dengan perkataan atau lebih tepat perintah Akashi. Tanpa basa-basi ia pun langsung menggendong tas troli tersebut ke bahunya, lalu perlahan berjalan mendekati Akashi. Ia pun berjongkok lalu memeluk leher Akashi dengan kedua lengan kurusnya.

Merasakan Kuroko sudah memeluk lehernya, Akashi pun langsung memegang kedua kaki Kuroko dan mulai menggendongnya. Perlahan ia mulai berdiri dan menyesuaikan dirinya dengan berat badan Kuroko, setelah seimbang ia pun menyeringai.

"S-sei-kun berat ya?"

"Tidak Tetsuya."

"Kalau berat kau bisa—"

"Ssttt pegangan yang erat Tetsuya aku akan mulai berjalan," potong Akashi dan langsung menyusuri jalanan.

Kuroko hanya bisa mencengkram kemeja biru muda yang dipakainya, ia merasa besyukur memiliki kekasih yang mau menerima apa adanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sampai di taman bermain, Kuroko pun turun dari gendongan Akashi. Kini dirinya bingung karena begitu banyak wahana permainan yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Akashi yang mendapati kekasihnya berbinar-binar hanya bisa tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak pernah kesini Tetsuya?"

"Tidak Sei karena kalo kesini dokter pasti akan memarahiku."

"Kenapa?"

"Katanya tidak baik bila penderita kanker sepertiku bermain wahana berbahaya seperti ini."

Akashi merutuki dirinya yang bodoh. Ia bahkan sempat lupa bahwa Kuroko memiliki kanker paru-paru, seharusnya ia tidak membawanya kesini bukan? Karena ini bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk Kuroko.

"A-ah tapi tidak apa-apa, kita bisa bermain wahana yang tidak terlalu menegangkan Sei-kun," ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Akashi.

"Ah kau benar Tetsuya."

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kita bermain wahana bianglala?" tunjuk Kuroko.

"Bianglala?"

"Iya Sei-kun mau kan?"

Akashi menghela napas tidak menyangka bahwa Tetsuya-nya akan mengajak dirinya untuk menaiki bianglala. Akhirnya Akashi mengangguk pasrah dan sukses membuat sneyum mengembang di wajah manis milik Kuroko.

**GREP!**

"Kalo begitu ayo Sei-kun," ujar Kuroko riang sambil menarik lengan kiri Akashi.

"A-ah iya."

Setelah mengantri akhirnya mereka berdua menaiki bianglala tersebut, terlihat jelas Kuroko sangat senang ketika bianglala tersebut mencapai puncaknya. Terlihat olehnya pemandangan kota Tokyo.

"Sei-kun lihat! Itu Tokyo Skytree! Wah tinggi sekali ya!" ujarnya dengan senang.

Akashi hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman, sungguh ia bahagia melihat wajah ceria Kuroko Tetsuya. Rasanya ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kuroko hal apapun yang akan terjadi.

"Wah! Sei-kun lihat! Itu gedung Akashi Corp! Wah besar sekali ternyata!"

"Tetsuya."

"Ya Sei-kun?" tanya Kuroko sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau habis ini kita bermain wahana yang lain?"

"Hmm seperti apa?"

"Lempar gelang atau tembak-tembakan."

"Wah ditempat seperti ini ada?!" tanya Kuroko kaget.

"Tentu saja Tetsuya," dibalas dengan senyuman manis Akashi.

"Wah aku mau Sei! Lgipula aku selalu memainkan permainan itu ketika festival saja."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya sungguh."

"Baiklah kalau begitu habis ini kita main lempar gelang ya?" tanya Akashi sambil mencium kening Kuroko dengan lembut.

Sontak terlihat semburat merah di wajah pucat milik Kuroko, ia pun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya yang membuat Akashi tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Aishiteru yo Tetsuya."

"Aishiteimashu Sei-kun."

Dan diakhiri oleh tawa dari kedua orang tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sei-kun ayo cepat nanti keburu penuh!" teriak Kuroko dari kejauhan.

Entah kenapa kini Akashi merasakan pening di kepalanya, melihat Akashi yang tengah memegang kepalanya sontak Kuroko berlari menghampiri Akashi.

"Sei-kun tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroko khawatir sambil memegangi bahu Akashi.

"Ah tidak apa Tetsuya."

"Sei-kun jangan bohong."

"Sudah kubilang Tetsuya aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sei-kun bohong."

"Aku tidak apa-apa—"

"Sei-kun! Hidungmu!"

Kuroko dibuat kaget ketika darah segar mengalir keluar dari hidung mancung milik Akashi. Seketika itu juga pandangan Akashi kabur ia ambruk di pelukan Kuroko. Dan pandangannya gelap semua.

"Sei-kun bertahanlah!" teriak Kuroko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nngghh…." Erangan pun muncul dari mulut tipis milik Akashi.

"Ah! Sei-kun kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tetsuya? Aku dimana?"

"Syukurlah Sei tidak apa-apa kau dirumah sakit sekarang," ujar Kuroko lega melihat kekasihnya tidak kenapa-kenapa.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Habis saat di taman bermain Sei-kun pingsan dan aku segera memanggil ambulance."

"Tetsuya aku tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan."

"Benarkah? Tetapi tadi Sei-kun pingsan kok."

"Hah~ Baiklah baik," akhirnya Akashi pasrah ya berdebat dengan Kuroko tidak mungkin ada ujungnya.

Kuroko membelai surai merah darah itu dengan lembut dan terlihat Akashi tengah menikmati belaian lembut dari Kuroko.

"Sei-kun rambutmu rontok," ujar Kuroko sambil melihat helaian surai merah di sela-sela jarinya.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Mungkin itu efek samping dari obat."

"Mungkin bisa jadi."

"Tetsuya."

"Ya Sei-kun?"

Akashi memandang Kuroko dalam, lalu ia berusaha untuk duduk dengan menopang kedua tangannya di atas kasur. Kuroko mulai membantu Akashi untuk duduk tapi ditolak secara halus oleh Akashi.

Setelah duduk dengan posisi nyaman Akashi memulai pembicaraan.

"Tetsuya ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

Akashi menghela napas sejenak lalu memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Jika aku telah tiada di dunia ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kuroko diam setelah pertanyaan tersebut meluncur dengan manisnya keluar dari bibir tipis milik Akashi.

"Kenapa Sei-kun berkata seperti itu?"

"Karena aku selalu berpikir bahwa hidupku tidak lama lagi."

Kuroko menggertakan giginya sambil mencengkram erat kemeja biru muda yang tengah ia pakai. Ia selalu kesal jika Akashi berpikir bahwa dirinya sebentar lagi telah tiada.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Sei-kun selalu berkata seperti itu?!" tanpa disadari Kuroko bertanya kepada Akashi dengan manikkan satu oktaf.

"Tetsuya—"

"Apakah Sei-kun bosan dengan hidup di dunia?"

"Aku tidak—"

"KENAPA SEI-KUN SELALU PUTUS ASA DENGAN PENYAKIT YANG KAU DERITA SEKARANG?!" bentak Kuroko dan membuat Akashi tidak bergeming.

"BUKANKAH AKU SELALU BILANG BAHWA KITA HARUS SAMA-SAMA SMEBUH DALAM PENYAKIT YANG KITA DERITA?! KENAPA SEI-KUN SELALU PUTUS ASA HAH?! KENAPA?!" bentaknya di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Ya Kuroko tidak bisa membendung emosinya lagi, kini ia menumpahkannya kepada Akashi. Ia kesal jika Akashi mengungkit-ungkit soal kematian atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan keputus asaan.

"Tetsuya aku tidak bermaksud….TETSUYA!"

Akashi langsung menghampiri Kuroko yang ambruk. Terlihat Kuroko yang mencoba mengambil napas tapi tidak dibuahi hasil, Akashi berteriak meminta tolong berharap suster atau dokter segera memasuki ruangan yang mereka tempati sekarang.

Lalu seorang suster dan dokter membuka pintu kamar Akashi dengan kasar, melihat hal itu dokter tersebut segera berlari menghampiri Akashi. Dokter mengisyaratkan Akashi untuk menggendong Kuroko. Akashi mengangguk dan dengan sigap ia menggendong Kuroko ala bridal style. Dan tak lupa juga ia menggendong tas troli tersebut di pundaknya.

Dokter dan suster tersebut berlari keluar ruangan dan disusul oleh Akashi yang berlari keluar ruangan sambil menggendong Kuroko. Kepalanya mulai pening kembali dan terasa darah segar mengalir keluar dari hidung mancungnya. Akashi mengabaikan rasa sakitnya dan terus berlari menuju ruang ICU.

Setelah masuk Akashic epat-cepat membaringkan tubuh Kuroko secara perlahan dan menaruh tas troli tersebut tepat di sebelah ranjang putih tersebut. Dokter pun memanggil para perawat yang lain, ia mulai memasangkan beberapa suntikan penenang dan mulai memberi Kuroko alat pernapasan.

"Akashi-san maaf tapi bisakah anda keluar terlebih dahulu?" tanya perawat lelaki itu dengan ramah.

"Tidak! Aku akan menunggu Tetsuya disini!" bentak Akashi kepada perawat tersebut.

Perawat itu melirik suster yang berada di sebelahnya. Suster itu pun mengangguk dan mulai membawa Akashi keluar dari ruangan tersebut diikuti perawat itu.

"Tidak! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Aku ingin menunggunya disini!"

Perawat dan suster tersebut tidak menggubris bentakan Akashi malah mereka makin membawa tubuh Akashi keluar dari ruangan ICU.

"Hentikan! Aku ingin menunggunya disini! Tetsuya!"

"Akashi-san anda bisa menunggunya setelah selesai diperiksa.:

"TIDAK! AKU INGIN BERSAMANYA! TETSUYA! TETSUYA!" teriaknya sambil mencoba menggapai-gapai Kuroko.

Kini tubuh Akashi sudah berada di luar ruangan ICU, lalu suster dan perawat tersebut cepat-cepat menutup ruangan ICU itu dan tidak menggubris teriakan dari Akashi.

**BRAK! BRAK!**

"Kumohon buka pintu ini!"

**BRAK! BRAK!**

Tes. Tes.

"Tetsuya!" teriak Akashi di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Kumohon aku harus berada disamping Tetsuya!" teriaknya lagi.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Kali ini bukan linangan air mata milik Akashi yang jatuh ke lantai putih itu melainkan darah segar yang keluar dari hidungnya. Rasa sakit menyerang sekujur tubuhnya, pening dikepalanya lebih hebat dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Tetsuya…" gumamnya pelan lalu semua kembali menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8 days later.**

"Tetsuya."

Suara tersebut mengagetkan Kuroko dari lamunannya, cepat-cepat ia menoleh ke arah yang memanggil namanya. Dan terlihat Akashi tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sei-kun…"kini suaranya bergetar.

"Hisashiburi da ne Tetsuya."

"Sei-kun," ujar Kuroko dan tanpa disadari air mata meluncur keluar dari pelupuk mata Kuroko.

Akashi kini menampakkan batang hidungnya kembali, setelah sekian lama Kuroko menunggu pemuda tersebut menampilkan dirinya kembali di hadapan Kuroko. Akashi mulai berjalan menghampiri Kuroko, ia mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah ranjang yang Kuroko tiduri.

"Sei-kun kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Gomennasai Tetsuya kalau aku menghilang beberapa hari ini."

"Dan topi itu?"

"Ah topi ini? Iya aku memakainya karena rambutku yang kian hari semakin rontok," ujarnya dengan senyuman lembut.

Kuroko kini memeluk Akashi erat, sungguh ia merindukan sosok pemuda yang tengah dipeluknya ini. Wangi mint langsung menggeletik hidung Kuroko. Akashi pun membalas pelukan Kuroko, ia menyesap aroma vanilla yang begitu ia rindukan selama ini.

Selesai menumpahkan rasa rindu masing-masing akhirnya keduanya melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Kuroko mengelus-elus pipi kanan Akashi. Dan Akashi membalas dengan menggenggam tangan Kuroko yang tengah mengusap pipi kanannya.

"Tetsuya."

"Ya Sei-kun?"

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke taman yang berada di bukit itu lagi?"

"Eh? Tapi dokter bilang—"

Kini Akashi membungkam bibir Kuroko. Manis. Itu yang ada dipikiran Akashi. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama tapi terkesan hangat dan terlihat rona merah di kedua pipi milik Kuroko.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ba-baiklah Sei."

Akashi menggendong tubuh Kuroko ala bridal style dan tak lupa Kuroko menggenggam sebuah tabung oksigen berukuran kecil.

"Hee? Bentuk baru Tetsuya?"

"Entahlah dokter memberikan kepadaku supaya bisa dibawa kemana-mana."

Akashi hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan itu dari mulut Kuroko. Lalu ia membawa tubuh Kuroko keluar dari kamar rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Butuh waktu 2 jam untuk menempuh bukit tersebut. Kini Akashi dan Kuroko tengah berbaring di bawah rindangnya pohon sakura. Sesekali mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Dan sesekali terdengar geurutuan dari Kuroko dan sukses membuat Akashi tertawa lepas.

Tak terasa waktu sudah senja. Akashi melirik Kuroko yang tengah asyik meliriknya.

"Naa Tetsuya."

"Nani Sei-kun?"

"Tetsuya…Terima kasih."

Kuroko dibuat bingung oleh perkataan Akashi tadi.

"Apa maksudmu Sei?"

"Terima kasih Tetsuya kau selalu men-support dan mendukungku untuk tidak menyerah dalam hidup," ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih juga karena kau telah hadir dalam hidupku dan membuatku kembali berdiri."

Kuroko menatap Akashi dalam.

"Terima kasih juga karena berkat dirimu aku sekarang tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang rendah hati."

Kuroko masih menatap Akashi.

"Arigatou Tetsuya."

Dan Akashi pun mencium Kuroko dengan lembut. Kuroko memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati ciuman yang diberikan kekasihnya. Ciuman tersebut tidak berlangsung lama dan kedua kelopak mata Kuroko terbuka lagi.

"Sei-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih juga atas perhatian dan dukungan darimu selama ini."

Kini giliran Akashi yang memandangi Kuroko.

"Terima kasih karena sudah memberiku banyak kasih sayang."

"Terima kasih karena sudah memberiku banyak perhatian."

"Dan apakah kau tahu? Kini aku bisa merasakan apa yang disebut dengan 'Cinta' itu," ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum lembut.

Akashi menatap Kuroko lalu tersenyum kini ia menggenggam kedua tangan Kuroko. Kuroko pun membalas genggaman Akashi, entah kenapa kini matanya memberat.

"Sei-kun aku mengantuk."

"Kau mengantuk?"

Dan dibalas oleh anggukan Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu sama aku juga mengantuk."

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur bersama?"

"Boleh saja mau kupeluk?" tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kuroko pelan tetapi terlihat semangat di kedua iris baby blue nya.

Akashi memeluk Kuroko dengan erat dan Kuroko membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Kuroko. Kini mereka berdua tertidur di bawah rindangnya pohon sakura di waktu senja.

Tapi apakah kalian tahu?

Mereka bukan hanya tidur untuk mengistirahatkan mata sebentar.

Tetapi mereka tidur selamanya.

Ya iris heterokrom deep red-golden dan iris baby blue itu tidak akan pernah kita lihat lagi untuk selamanya karena mereka berdua telah tertidur selamanya.

Tapi apakah kalian tahu?

Mereka memang tertidur dalam keadaan berpelukan tapi bukan itu yang dimaksud.

Yang dimaksud adalah mereka tertidur bersama sambil berpelukan dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

Mereka meregang nyawa dalam keadaan bahagia satu sama lain.

**_"Mereka berdua berjuang demi penyakit yang mereka derita._**

**_Tetapi bagaimana jika Tuhan berkata lain?_**

**_Mereka memang sudah berjuang dan bukan berarti mereka pasrah dengan penyakit yang mereka derita._**

**_Tapi karena Tuhan berkata lain._**

**_Tapi toh mereka berdua meninggal dengan senyuman yang terlukis di wajah mereka._**

**_Yang terpenting dalam hidup mereka hanya 1_**

**_'Cinta'."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Yosh akhirnya selesai juga! XD**

**Bagimana sedih kah? Rame kah? #digaplok**

**Ya sebenarnya sih author sedang iseng aja karena belum ada ide lagi untuk ngelanjutin fanfic Jigoku Shounen. Jadi aja berakhir dengan fanfic geje bin abal ini :v**

**Author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika banyak kekurangan dalam membuat fanfic ini w**

**Nah berikan tanggapan kalian melalui kolom reviews yang sudah disediakan^^**

**Satu reviews sangat berharga bagi author tolol bin bego ini XD**

**Reviews please?^^**


End file.
